


ablaze

by undodgedbullet



Category: A Series of Unfortunate Events (TV)
Genre: F/F, Mommy Kink, my gf wanted me to write this none of this is my fault, no one read this thanks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-02 23:51:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17273504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/undodgedbullet/pseuds/undodgedbullet
Summary: Esmé decides to pay Olivia’s tent a visit one night at the carnival.





	ablaze

**Author's Note:**

  * For [underthepink](https://archiveofourown.org/users/underthepink/gifts).



Esmé hesitates for a moment to make sure Olaf isn’t going to wake up before she slips out of bed, not looking back as she exits the tent. She only has one thing on her mind and she heads straight to Madame Lulu’s tent, walking with determination in her step. She knows she shouldn’t be doing this but that has never stopped her in the past and it certainly is not going to stop her now; she knows what she wants and she’s going to get it.

 

Olivia may be fooling everyone else with her disguise but Esmé can see right through her. Past the wig and fake accent is a scared girl that Esmé just can’t wait to set fire to. Everything she’s had to put up with since they arrived here might almost be worth it for this.

 

She enters the tent with the same amount of confidence she has for everything else in her life: an unrealistic plethora of it. Olivia is nowhere to be found so she steps into the middle of the room and calls for her.

 

“Hello? Madame Lulu?”

 

It’s silent for a moment before she calls back, “I’ll be right there!”

 

Esmé can tell she’s startled. This visit hadn’t been expected and she can hear movement from the next room, presumably Olivia trying to quickly get back into her disguise before she gets caught. She comes into the room and gives a fake smile when she sees Esmé.

 

“Took you long enough,” Esmé says as she takes a step towards her. Olivia stays where she is but Esmé can tell she wants to run.

 

“I had not been expecting anyone so late,” Olivia says to cover up how nervous she really is.

 

“Aren’t you able to see into the future?” Esmé asks. Olivia is silent as she tries to come up with an excuse and Esmé smiles at her. “You don’t have to keep up the act, _Olivia_.”

 

“I—” This time she does take a step back when Esmé moves forward.

 

“Shh.” Esmé’s smile grows and it reminds Olivia of an animal hunting its prey. “Your secret is safe with me.”

 

A few more steps and she now has Olivia backed up against the wall with no way to get out. “What do you want, Esmé?” Olivia asks, hoping her voice doesn’t sound as shaky as she feels.

 

“I want a lot of things,” Esmé replies, not missing the way Olivia’s gaze drops down to her lips and then back up to meet her eyes. Neither of them does anything for a moment before Esmé moves quickly, her lips meeting Olivia’s. Her hands make their way into Olivia’s hair and she kisses her hard, channeling all her frustration and anger and aggravation. They pull away after a few moments, both of them trying to catch their breath.

 

“Esmé—” Olivia begins, cut off when a finger is pressed to her lips.

 

“You’re trembling,” Esmé murmurs, trailing her finger down to her chest. “It’s okay, I’ll take care of you. Mommy will take _such_ good care of you.”

 

Esmé removes Olivia’s wig and tosses it to the side, leaning in to kiss her neck. Olivia bites her lip to keep herself from making any noise, her resolve beginning to completely deteriorate. She still has that thought at the back of her mind telling her this is probably something she should not be doing but she finds it diminishing as her own need grows louder.

 

Esmé’s hand begins to slide down Olivia’s body and to her skirt where she gathers it up high enough so she can slip her hand underneath. She smirks when she hears Olivia’s gasp and she bites down at her neck, reeling in smugness when her hips jerk forward.

 

“Oh,” Olivia says as Esmé does a _thing_ with her fingers. She moves to hold onto her but Esmé takes her wrists in her free hand and holds them back against the wall.

 

“How is that feeling, Olivia?” Esmé asks, and Olivia has a feeling she’s mocking her but she can’t think straight enough to focus on it. “Does that feel good?”

 

“Yes,” Olivia answers quietly, her eyes shut tightly as Esmé leans in to kiss her again. Olivia feels the air getting hotter and she wants to slide her hands into her hair or at least touch her in any capacity but Esmé’s grasp on her wrists is tightens when she tries to move. She looks up with wide eyes when she pulls away, gasping out, “Esmé—”

 

“No,” Esmé interrupts, her hand stilling. “ _Mommy_. Say it.”

 

Olivia doesn’t do anything at first but she realizes Esmé isn’t going to move until she does. She hesitates and Esmé gives her a look, like she _knows_ she’s going to give in, and she looks away because she knows Esmé is right. “Mommy, yes, it’s so good, just— just continue.”

 

She’s rewarded as Esmé starts moving again, her eyes fluttering closed as she lets the feeling take over her. She doesn’t know how they even got to this point but she doesn’t want it to stop.

 

“Mommy’s got you,” she says as the sounds falling from Olivia’s lips begin to get louder. She watches Olivia, her face full of expressions that tell Esmé she’s getting closer as she gives herself over to the sensations, but she still looks like she’s holding back slightly. “Just let go,” Esmé whispers, now right by Olivia’s ear. She feels her shiver against her so she continues, “Mommy’s here, it’s okay. Just let go, don’t you want mommy to make you scream?”

 

Olivia nods, overwhelmed and almost on the verge of tears as Esmé continues, her hand working quicker and going in movements that have Olivia nearly swooning as she’s brought closer to the edge. She feels like a spark has been lit inside of her, like she’s on fire, and without thinking she says, “ _Mommy_ ,” as Esmé does one final _thing_ that has her screaming as promised.

 

She practically collapses into Esmé’s arms as she tries to catch her breath. She doesn’t know what they have just done but she can’t remember the last time she felt like _that_. Once she’s recovered, she slowly looks up at Esmé, who smiles back down at her.

 

“I think you’d look very pretty on your knees, don’t you?”

 

* * *

 

Later that night, when Esmé exits the tent and heads back, she can’t help but smile darkly to herself. Olivia has no idea she’s going to die in a few days.


End file.
